Untitled
by Wikked
Summary: She had known them most of her life. But she had known Marcel longer. With Marcellus and the Mikaelson's it had always been natural for her. But is it still? COMPLETED for now. If you want a longer story, I'm open to suggestions.


_Untitled_

* * *

She walked through the quarter, the energy around was almost ominous. You could sense the anger, the passion. You could sense that a war was brewing. That things were only going to get worse from here. She just got back from travelling, she had been gone for a couple of decades now. But here she was, back to see Marcellus again. Her relationship with Marcellus was complicated. At first, all those years ago, they had been friends, they became best friends. They became as close as family. At one point they considered themselves family, siblings. Then their whole life fell apart. And then. Then they became more. At first, it felt strange for her. Having known him for so long, only having platonic feelings. Only to suddenly feeling so much more than platonic feelings. Now she didn't know what they were. She wondered if she shouldn't ponder on it to much, just let time tell. After the Mikaelson family, their family, had left, they rebuilt the city of New Orleans. They built a community, they became the king and queen of the vampire community that now existed there. They created an alliance with the human faction, they took control over the werewolves, the control over the witches came recently. When they had rebuilt the city she had left for travel. There had been too many memories.

Way back when they were both human Marcellus father had slept with one of his slaves and he was born. She was the niece of Marcellus' father's wife. So while they had no genetic bond to each other they knew each other for most of each other's lives. She had not been allowed to speak to Marcellus, but she had anyway and they grew quite close. They had regularly helped each other out during those human years. Then the Mikaelson's showed up. Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah and later Kol Mikaelson. Niklaus had taken Marcellus under his wing and given him his name. Because of her close bond with Marcellus she was invited as well. They learned under the family's teachings and years later they became vampires.

She entered the compound, looking at the familiar surroundings with a smile. Being back made her feel nostalgic and at home. This was the place she was born, where she grew up and she was happy to be back.

"Marcellus!" She shouted. Before she had time to blink a pair of arms embraced her.

"You're back," Marcellus responded with a smile.

"Yeah, I was starting to miss home, so I figured it was time to return."

"It's good to have you back," Marcellus said and smiled. She was again reminded of the small boy that she met when she was only a child and it made her smile. She really had missed home, though she wasn't so sure whether it was Marcellus or New Orleans she was thinking of

* * *

 **A/N: Hi there! I was checking out the Marcel-fics here and found there was a sever lack of them. Therefor I wrote this thing together while on a bus. I don't particularly have a plan, and maybe it will end here, maybe it won't. If it doesn't I don't know how and in what amount it will continue.**

 **I decided to write the female very anonymous so that you readers can make her whatever you like. If you would like more of this please tell me, it would be really fun if we could create this together if that's the case. So give me your opinions and thoughts on where to take this. I am very open to suggestions. I am thinking of a romance between her and Marcel, if you have any suggestions on what her relationship should be to all the Mikaelson's I'll happily listen and give you credit for all that I use.**

 **Since I haven't named her yet I've got a list of a few latin names that I found online that I liked. If you want me to continue this and like any of the names below put it in a review, or if you find another name suiting I can think of that as well. Beside the name is the meaning of it.**

 **Name suggestions:**

 **Estelle – Like a star**

 **Felicia – Fortunate woman**

 **Flora – _Like a Flower_**

 _ **Isa – Promise of God**_

 **Lilja – _Lily Flower_**

 **Meybelline – _Adorable_**

 **Octavia – _The Eighth_**

 **Primrose –** _ **The First Rose**_

 **Rosemary – _Sea Dew_**

 **Serena – _Incredibly Calm_**

 **Silja/Silje – _Blinded_**

 **Valencia – _Strength/power_**


End file.
